


The Beginning of All Things

by fembuck



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Kahlan reflects on how Cara has changed since learning the Confessor is pregnant with her child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of All Things

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Second Annual Femslash Kink Meme

Cara held Kahlan’s hand as the brunette sat herself onto the chair in front of her, only releasing the Confessor when Kahlan was firmly settled.Kahlan looked up at her tenderly as Cara’s fingers slipped from hers, and though they had just been touching, Cara was unable to stop her gloveless hand from lifting so that the backs of her fingers could lightly skim across Kahlan’s smooth cheek.

  
Kahlan smiled at her as Cara stroked her cheek and then the Confessor’s hand lifted to cover the hand Cara had at her face.Cara’s eyelashes fluttered at the warm touch and when Kahlan brought their joined hands to her mouth so that she could place a small kiss to Cara’s palm, the blonde breathed in sharply through her nose and licked her lips.

  
A few seconds later Kahlan released her hand and Cara exhaled softly at the loss of her, but did not reach for brunette again.Instead she moved her hands to the strap of Kahlan’s pack where it was slung over her shoulder, pulled it off before carefully placing it in the brunette’s lap.

  
“Thank you,” Kahlan said softly as Cara sank to her knees before her and began to undo the laces to her boots.

  
Cara made no verbal reply, but that didn’t surprise Kahlan.The blonde was still figuring out the finer points of conversational niceties and when she wasn’t sure how to respond to something Cara usually opted for silence.However, despite words not being her strong suit, Cara usually found a way to express what she was feeling, and when Kahlan felt silky wisps of blonde hair brush against her bare calf before warm lips pressed against the smooth, soft skin of her inner-thigh, the Confessor’s heart warmed.

  
Kahlan smiled and sighed softly, contently.She wished that she could have reached out and stroked her fingers through Cara’s hair as the blonde worked at her laces, but her stomach had gotten too large for her to comfortably indulge in such a caress.

 **  
  
**   
At the thought of her stomach and the child growing within her, Kahlan’s smile grew larger and her hand drifted to rest on the now pronounced curve of her belly.It still filled her with a sense of awe and wonder to think that she was pregnant, that there was a life growing within her, a child, Cara’s child.Being pregnant with the child of a former Mord’Sith was not a future that Kahlan could have imagined, but as she felt Cara carefully tugging off her boot, Kahlan knew that for once reality had surpassed her dreams.

  
When they first met, Kahlan had not thought that Cara had a gentle bone in her body, but as the months wore on she had gotten the opportunity to see more and more of the blonde’s caring underbelly, and once they had become lovers she had gained intimate knowledge of the gentleness Cara was capable of as strong fingers tenderly trailed over her skin and moved between her legs.

  
The change that had come over Cara once she learned that Kahlan was carrying her child had been something that even becoming lovers hadn’t prepared Kahlan for, however.As much as she loved Cara, the truth was that Kahlan hadn’t been certain what to expect from the Mord’Sith when she told her that she was carrying her child.As such, she had mentally prepared herself for stony silence, for Cara temporarily distancing herself from her as she processed the news, and for disbelief and questions.What she had not prepared herself for was the softly whispered, “Really?” that had fallen from Cara’s lips, followed by the Mord’Sith quickly pulling off her gloves so that she could reverently press her palm to Kahlan’s flat stomach, as if she was hoping that she could already feel her child within the Confessor.

  
Cara had questions later, and she had been quieter than usual over the next few days as she processed the news, but Cara had done so with her hand firmly in Kahlan’s or her arms wrapped around the brunette’s body.Cara had been a constant presence at her side and a pillar of support since she had learned about the baby.And while Cara had always been fiercely protective of Kahlan before her pregnancy the blonde had never been doting.  Presently, Cara doted, and Kahlan could not pretend to mind.

  
“Would you like some water?” Cara asked solicitously as she rose to her feet, just having finished with Kahlan’s boots.

  
Kahlan shook her head faintly as she smiled up the mother of her child.

  
“All I want is your lips on mine,” Kahlan breathed out, her eyes crinkling at the sides with happiness when Cara’s lips curved up in a smile in response to her words.

  
“Then my lips you shall have,” Cara whispered before she bent at the waist and leaned forward to deliver the kiss she had promised.

  
When the kiss broke, Cara’s eyes had hooded and darkened and her chest rose and fell rapidly, practically heaving as she regarded Kahlan hungrily.

  
The Confessor breathed in deeply and her body trembled.

  
It aroused her powerfully when Cara looked at her like that.With her swollen feet, tender breasts and large stomach Kahlan didn’t feel particular sexy most of the time, but when Cara looked at her like that, she felt like a goddess and desire flooded through her.Though she hadn’t voiced her concern, Kahlan had worried that Cara’s desire for her might wane as the pregnancy went on, but to her relief – and her continued pleasure – Cara’s need for her had seemed to increase.

  
Before the pregnancy they snuck away together as often as possible to make love, but some nights it was impossible.On those nights as Kahlan lay in Cara’s arms, or on rare occasions when Cara lay in hers, the blonde would kiss her shoulders or sternum and her hands would lightly run over Kahlan’s body, but she managed to behave herself and the caresses stayed light and comforting instead of being forcefully arousing.

  
However, once Kahlan’s stomach began to grow, Cara’s hands began trail over her body with heat on those nights, and where the blonde had simply brushed her shoulders with kisses before, Cara had taken to burying her face between Kahlan’s breasts, nuzzling and kissing them, occasionally even teasing Kahlan’s nipples with her lips and tongue.Her touches weren’t forceful then, but they were arousing and Kahlan was forced to drag Cara’s lips up to hers and kiss her breathless, lest Cara’s touches inflame them both to the point where they ravaged each other in their bedrolls heedless of the fact that Richard and Zedd were sleeping mere meters away.

  
Cara had always been an ardent fan of Kahlan’s body, but she had become fascinated and enraptured by it since the pregnancy, and again Kahlan could not pretend to mind.

  
“Are you tired?” Cara rasped, forcing her eyes from Kahlan’s chest up to her eyes so that she could gauge the truthfulness of the Confessor’s response.

  
“No,” Kahlan breathed, knowing exactly why Cara had asked and feeling her own blood begin to pump south and settle between her legs in response to her lover’s inquiry.

  
“Thank the Creator,” Cara murmured holding her hand out to Kahlan so that she could help the Confessor to her feet.“I’ve been thinking about you all day,” the blonde continued, pressing her lips heatedly against the column of Kahlan’s throat as her hands began to wander over the Confessor’s body.

  
“Thinking about what?” Kahlan gasped as Cara nipped lightly at her flesh.“My favorite colour?” she asked smiling as Cara’s hands gripped her hips strongly and tugged her forward, into the blonde’s slight frame.“What to get me for my birthday?Or maybe why I dislike chickens?” Kahlan continued, her eyes fluttering deliciously as Cara’s hands trailed up her thighs while the blonde’s lips caressed her jaw.

  
“No,” Cara muttered against the Confessor’s heated flesh, her passion making her even more concise than usual.

  
“What then?” Kahlan sighed, shivering slightly as Cara’s tongue played against the corner of her lips.

  
“You,” Cara breathed out pulling away from Kahlan’s lips just long enough to pant the words before she swooped in to take possession of the Confessor’s lips once more.“Naked,” the blonde, whispered biting lightly at Kahlan’s lip.“Sweating …” she breathed out, “panting … coming beneath me,” Cara purred, her hips jerking against Kahlan as the words fell from her lips.

  
“Show me,” Kahlan gasped clutching at Cara’s shoulders forcefully enough to bruise when the blonde’s fingers brushed against the damp curls between her legs.

  
“Repeatedly,” Cara promised before taking Kahlan’s hand once more to lead her towards the bed.

  


  
  
Later that night …   


  


  
Cara’s hand continued to stroke gently between Kahlan’s legs as the brunette collapsed heavily against the mattress and closed her eyes.

  
“You know we can’t make another one until this one’s been delivered, right?” Kahlan panted, her breasts heaving seductively as she struggled to regain her breath.

  
“Mm hmm,” Cara murmured kissing Kahlan’s stomach just above her navel before she slipped to the Confessor’s side to press her lips against a freckled arm and shoulder while her hand ran soothingly over Kahlan’s thigh.“But it can’t hurt to try,” she continued playfully, kissing her way back down to Kahlan’s chest so that she could take a rosy nipple between her lips and suck.

  
Kahlan smiled and relaxed against the mattress, her breath hitching and her heart beat quickening again as Cara’s tongue began to flick against her tender nipple, making the place between her legs begin to throb anew as her nipple tightened and ached under Cara’s expert ministrations.

  
Slick fingers moved higher between Kahlan’s legs and began to circle the hard nub they found there, and Kahlan shivered and moaned as a pleased smile touched her lips.If Cara found raising a child to be as enjoyable as making a child, Kahlan was pretty sure they’d be able to create a new line of Confessor’s all on their own, and once again she couldn’t pretend to mind.

  
  
The End

 


End file.
